1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure that includes a roof ditch and a molding assembly that covers and conceals the roof ditch.
2. Background Information
Most vehicles have seams defined between a roof panel and side panels. In recent model vehicles, this seam has been formed in a concave area at the side of the roof referred to as a roof ditch. In many such vehicles with roof ditches, a pair molding members or molding assemblies are used to cover or conceal the roof ditch. These molding members are typically flush with surfaces of the roof panel and side panels.